


As You Wish

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Modern Character in Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: One moment you're in your living room and the next you're in Middle Earth reading a company of dwarves The Princess Bride.





	As You Wish

You had been introduced to the greatness of The Princess Bride at a young age. Much like the boy in the film adaption, it was read to you for the first time when you were sick. At the time you were to young to understand the complexities of the book, although when you were older they would feel less complex. Over time, after many readings, it had become your favorite book, the book you turned to no matter what life threw at you. You had even been gifted a hardback copy of the novel for your birthday one year. Overall the book became a reminder of true love, even if the true love was between fictional characters.

Time passed and the book still remained a part of your life, a part of you hoping for a Westley of your own. However, you hadn’t anticipated your Westley being a dwarf from a film franchise based on a beloved book.

It had been a day of errands and by the time you came home all you wanted to do was relax. Recently you had been re-reading The Princess Bride again and had anticipated going through another chapter but you remembered that there was a Hobbit movie marathon on television. Shutting the book you prepared a few snacks and settled back down onto the couch to watch. Having fully intended to watch all three, you were surprised when you woke up in the middle of a field, multiple voices arguing around you.

Beginning to sit up you were stopped by a dwarf. A dwarf you recognized as Oin. From the movies. You almost fainted there and then had it not been for a few hands helping you up and voices asking you questions. Turning around you began looking at the faces of the people around you. What you saw seemed impossible but from the feel of the hands that had helped you stand you knew they were real. Somehow and in someway, you were now currently standing with the company of dwarves in search of Erebor.

You held up your hand to stop them from speaking, and you began to explain how you had made your way to them. They were surprised to say the least, many of them asking questions about where you were from. Thorin and Dwalin remained silent, standing back from the rest of the company. From what you knew of the two, you understood that they were watching you to see whether you were friend or foe. Once you had explained your predicament Thorin stepped forward. He offered you place in the company until there was a way to get you home.

For the first few days of travel you kept mainly to yourself, occasionally speaking with Bilbo as he felt as much out of place as you did. Lucky for you though, the one thing from home that came with you was your bag, containing your copy of The Princess Bride. As often as you could, you’d go off a ways away from the company and read. This was the only part of home you had with you and you would take advantage of it.

From what you knew of the dwarves you had anticipated being asked to tell a story soon, by Bofur at least. However it was Fili who brought up the book as you were eating dinner. The other dwarves echoed his pleas for you to read to them and so began the nightly ritual of reading them The Princess Bride.

Much like you had been when first introduced to the story, they were enthralled. Or at least most seemed to be. Thorin maintained his stoic nature throughout the nightly readings. Deciding it was best to keep the tale going for as long as it could, you read them only one chapter a night. They began begging for more, wanting to know if Inigo got his revenge on the six fingered man, if Buttercup was saved from marrying Humperdinck and whether or not Westley returned to Buttercup.

The book had even started arguments over who would make the better Dread Pirate Roberts. You deemed Dwalin the winner of that argument. Fili and Kili had even begun to try and get the book from your bag so they could read ahead. In truth, The Princess Bride made you closer to the members of the company. All except Thorin.

Thorin had yet to come around to you being a member of the company, or at least that’s how it seemed to you. He hadn’t made any attempt at a conversation with you, and seemed to ignore you the entire journey. According to the rest of the company this wasn’t the case. They claimed that Thorin cared for you a great deal, Fili and Kili seemed convinced that you’d one day have a courting braid in your hair courtesy of the dwarf. You doubted all their words. Thorin was handsome sure, and did you have feelings for him? Yes. But did he have feelings for you? The evidence told you no.

Yet Fili and Kili had begun to place you in positions that would place you close towards their uncle. Making sure your bedroll was nearest his, or that you were keeping watch directly after him. No matter what you told the two dwarves they never seemed to let up in their escapades.

Tonight it seemed that they were once again up to their tricks. All the dwarves and Bilbo had miraculously been given dinner before you and Thorin were called leaving only two seats next to each other if you wanted to remain by the fire. Bombur began serving you and Thorin bowls of stew and when you received yours, you noticed your portion was smaller than usual. You thought nothing of it, believing that there might not have been enough this time.

The company sat in silence while you all ate, and you held your bowl when finished. Still hungry you remained quiet but your stomach did not and it alerted Thorin to notice you were the first of the company to finish the stew.

“If you are still hungry then you should have more” he spoke, low enough for only you to hear.

You shook your head, not wanting to take more stew for yourself if the others wanted more as well.

“It is necessary for you to eat to maintain strength”

Again you shook your head this time responding, “I don’t need more. I had my share.”

“But if you could have more would you”

Answering in the affirmative Thorin set his bowl to the side and took yours from you.

“As you wish”

The choice of words surprised you as you hadn’t thought that he was listening to the story. You wondered in what way he meant the words. Could Fili and Kili be right?

The next night it was the same, you and Thorin sitting next to each other at the fire. This time however there was food enough for all, Thorin would not have to fill your bowl again. Yet the night was colder than you were used to and without a jacket or a proper blanket you were shivering. Not wanting to disturb the members of the company you went to go sit by the remnants of the fire, waiting for your turn to keep watch. You were sitting in peace until the footsteps behind you alerted you to another presence. About to reach for the knife you had been given Thorin called your name quietly. Relaxing you felt something drape over your shoulders. It was one of Thorin’s furs.

Pulling it tighter around yourself you turned to face the dwarf and asked if you could keep the fur for the night.

“As you wish” was his response.

It became his response to your questions over the next few days, rendering you confused until one day you confronted Fili and Kili about it. They grinned, looking at each other and then back at you. You hadn’t believed them when they first explained Thorin’s feelings but now you were starting to believe. Confronting Thorin seemed to be your only option.

You took the leader of the company into the woods away from camp to speak.

“The story, ‘As you wish’ you say that often, what does it mean”

Thorin stared at you, not expecting you to blatantly ask him his intentions.

“It means what it means when Westley says it to Buttercup” he spoke softly, something unnatural for the dwarf.

“It means I love you when spoken that way”

“Yes” Thorin agreed.

“You love me?”

“Yes” Thorin agreed again.

You smiled at the dwarf in front of you, clearly nervous and anticipating your next words.

“Well then. Would you braid my hair, Thorin” you asked.

He smiled back, taking hold of your hand.

“As you wish”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
